Coming Home
by FMASTA9
Summary: Yoruichi returns home from the soul society, visiting an old friend and reliving the past in this short story. By FMASTA9.


**Author's Notes:** Here's another Bleach one-shot (is that still correct or did I fail twice?) curtsy of FMASTA9, featuring Kisike UraharaxYoruichi Shihoin, another one of my supported couples. Enjoy! (rate, comment, review, whatever...)

* * *

**Coming Home**

* * *

She was Yoruichi Shihoin, a young dark skinned woman who had just returned from the soul society after aiding Ichigo and his friends in saving Rukia Kuchki from execution. She walked the streets, carrying a single bag of her possessions. Yoruichi didn't live in Karakura town, for she had no place for herself. Instead, she would live at an old friends house located in the area. She continued her stroll down the street, coming to a stop a couple feet away from the small shop in the alleyway. Her friend Kisuke Urahara owned and resided at, "Urahara Shoten," a shop of few customers, but of higher purpose than it seemed. Yoruichi squinted to see in the dark shop from across the street. There, in the confines of the shop sat Urahara, who looked tired, bored, or maybe a combination of both. She smiled and began to run, dropping her bag halfway into the store and tackling a surprised Urahara to the ground in a bone-crushing embrace. "Kisuke, I missed you so much, how are you," Yoruichi exclaimed in absolute joy at the sight of her friend. Urahara was gasping for breath, still trying to wrap his mind around his current situation. He blinked twice when she eased up her hug to smile happily at him. "Yo-Yoruichi? Is that you?" There was a pause. Urahara smirked, "my, my you haven't aged a day, still beautiful as ever my dear, welcome home!" "You haven't changed much either, still the charming goofball I see." "Yes, charming would be correct…not to sure about goofball though. Well, that aside, I'm sure the staff would like to meet you! And I'll grab your bag and prepare your room in the meantime." She grinned, gave another tight squeeze, and released her friend, helping him get off his feet. "Shoot, you're still taller than me, I thought I grew since last we met," Yoruichi whined, moving her hand from the top of her head to his neck. "Well, if it's that annoying to you, how about a glass of milk to give you a head start on that growth spurt," Kisuke smirked out of humor for his devious nature. "You know I've done my growing, there's no way ill catch up now." "You can still have that glass of milk if you still want it." "OF COURSE I WANT IT!" "Coming right up, sweetheart," Urahara disappeared behind a door, covering his grin with his fan as to not annoy her any further. "That fool, he always knows how to pull my strings, and it ticks me off." Yoruichi greeted the staff; consisting of the twin children and her other old friend, Tessai, downed her glass of milk with a bowl of instant ramen, and took a much-needed shower. By the time she got out of the shower, night had arrived, making her wonder as to how long she was in there, as she started when the sun was just about to set. Wrapping herself in a towel and walking to her room, she smiled at the sight before her. It was just like Kisuke to overdo things, for her room looked fit for a princess, the way he always seemed to treat her, which Yoruichi didn't seem to mind coming from a wealthy background herself. The thought made her giggle as she left to find him and properly thank him. She walked about the store in the middle of the night, wondering if he was even still up as everyone else was apparently asleep. She just couldn't shake the feeling that someone remained up and about, despite all evidence falsifying that feeling. But then, she heard a thump emerging from the roof and went to investigate, acting upon instinct. When she arrived on the roof, Yoruichi was greeted with the sight of Urahara sitting in the center of the floor staring at the heavens. "Still awake, dear?" Yoruichi was taken aback at her partner's speed at which he noticed she was there, that factor missing from her memory of him. "You should get some beauty sleep so you can keep your young feminine features cute and vibrant." "Yeah, yeah, very funny, Kisuke, but shouldn't you be asleep too?" Urahara sighed almost depressingly. "I just thought I'd admire the stars for a while tonight." Yoruichi smiled as memories filled her mind with flashbacks of centuries past. She walked over to him and lay lovingly in his lap, surprising him in how she remembered. Urahara smiled back at her as he smoothed her long purple hair, "So you remember. We used to do this all the time when we were kids." "I always loved watching the stars with you, Kisuke, they always comforted me and filled me with joy, even when I was stressed about the day's vents." Yoruichi closed her eyes, calming her thoughts as to enjoy the moment. "The case is the same with me," Urahara spoke softly as he lowered his head to meet her face. Several minutes past, neither moving an inch before Urahara spoke up, "it's getting late…and cold, we should be off to bed now, would you like me to accompany you to your room sweetheart?" "Kisuke, if you don't mind…could I sleep with you tonight?" There was a pause, the couple staring at each other, their eye having silent conversations in the calm of the midnight sky. "Of course you can, Yoruichi, whatever your wish is my command!" "You flatter me, Kisuke," Yoruichi smiled at Urahara's livelihood in this situation. "But mind if I ask as to why? Something wrong with the room, is Tessai's snoring to loud, or maybe the lighting…" "No, the room is lovely, Tessai isn't that loud, and the lighting's perfect, I just want to spend the night with you as we always did back then." "Oh, I see, reliving the past tonight are we, then let it be so," Urahara said with a smile. "Thank you, Kisuke," Yoruichi spoke with a soft tone. "No thanks are necessary, sweetheart, I'm just happy to have you back." The couple entered Urahara's room and fell fast asleep in each other's arms, as they always used to do. This was home, and they liked it no other way.


End file.
